


A Valuable Lesson

by ASpookyPumpkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A right giggle, Before the fall of Overwatch, Blackwatch Days, The bigger they are the harder they fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASpookyPumpkin/pseuds/ASpookyPumpkin
Summary: When Jesse learns a very valuable lesson.





	A Valuable Lesson

Pranks, practical jokes, goofs and gaffs. Plenty of little jokes were passed through the halls of Overwatch everyday. It was nothing that Jesse was unused to. The same sort of actions made there way through the Deadlock gang, though their tricks had a darker side to them, hidden traps and swift kicks. He remembered a time when an older member actually did lose his eye through an unfortunate mix of an overhead bucket, and a lot of tacks.

When Jesse had seen Fareeha, he knew there was a new target to be had. Surely he had much more experience in the trickster field. Older, bigger, likely smarter since it seemed like she lived on base. He hadn’t seen any schools around here, after all. The wool was bound to easily be pulled over her eyes. With these thoughts in his mind, McCree started towards the commons where he was sure the little one would be hanging out. On his way he gave lazy winks and charming smiles to men and women in the halls, ever confident of himself.

Humility was a lesson still yet to be learned in this new attempt of life.

Entering the commons, Jesse strode up to the table where Gabriel, Ana, and Fareeha were working. “Howdy shortstack. You got time for a game? Promise it’ll be fun.” He smiled happily, doing his best to hide the mischief in his eyes.

The girl looked to her mother, searching for approval. The co-commander of Overwatch nodded subtly, giving her blessing. “Sure, show me what to do!”

_Mission success._ He quickly opened one of the cupboards, rifling through it before drawing out a funnel. Holding it above his head in a sign of victory he stood back up and brushed off his knees before returning back to the group. Fareeha simply watched him for now, sipping from her glass of cool ice water. Jesse smiled at her before digging a shining dime out of his pocket.

“Now, whatcha wanna do, is take the funnel and…” He uncomfortably tucks the end of the funnel between his stomach and the large belt buckle. “Then, you take this dime here, and you balance it on your nose, like so.” McCree’s head tilts back, the ends of his hair tilting back below the brim of his hat, then places the coin on his nose. “Now you just-”

Right as he was about to drop the money into the funnel, Fareeha dumped the cold water from her cup down it instead. Quickly it spread and absorbed, cold and uncomfortable, logging it’s way in his boots. A mix of a groan and a shudder made it’s way out of his chest, his brow furrowing. Bubbling laughter echoed around the room from the other three, Gabriel ruffling Fareeha’s hair in pride.

“Got her with that trick just last month, kid. You’re gonna have to try harder than that to outsmart this firecracker.” Reyes says with a grin while Ana pressed a kiss to the side of Fareeha’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend of mine in my roleplay group! I was so glad to write this for her, and hopefully give her a good laugh. This is from my tumblr @Overwatch-Tales. (Requests are open there, btw. Also down for headcanons as well.)


End file.
